


Hard Feelings

by YIWT



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIWT/pseuds/YIWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is sent in to soften the prisoner up for interrogation.  But he never does what is expected of him.  But then, neither does Loki.</p><p>Warning for M/M sex act with some consent issues.  Though probably not what you're thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N & WARNING: I’ve seen a lot of stories where Loki is in SHIELD custody at some point (during the movie, post-movie, whatever) and someone comes in to question him, and ends up having sex with him instead. I *want* to like the idea, because Loki + chains + sex works for me, but I think too often the stories end up OOC - I think Loki is far more of a badass than we give him credit for. So, here’s my take on the scene.
> 
> Also: this is Avengers!Loki. Sorry. I don't like him either.

 

***************************************

Clearly Loki knew the score.  When Tony came in and made a big show of disconnecting the cameras and locking the door, the God of Mischief ( _best title ever_ , Tony would freely admit that) sat up a little straighter and tossed his hair back.  “You,” he said, coolly.  “I rather expected they would send my brother.  He knows my vulnerabilities.  Such as they are.” 

Even though he was pale and skinny and had his hands cuffed securely to the chair, Loki didn’t look like someone to fuck with. Tony fucked with him anyway.  “For some inexplicable reason Thor doesn't want to hurt you,” he said.  “And Steve's too honorable, Fury's too important, and Brucie's got that pesky little, you know, Hippopotamus oath to worry about.”

Loki gave a thin knowing smile.  “Leaving you, the team asshole.”

“Yeah.”

“What about the team cunt?”

Even nasty words sounded classy in that accent, but Tony managed to keep his poker face and not comment.  “ _Agent Romanov_ is going to be saved for later, to interrogate you.  I, on the other hand, am not going to be interrogating you at all.  They gave me one hour, during which my sole job is to beat your ass.”

“Ah.”  Loki nodded.  “It's thought that I will be less resistant to questioning after I've been battered for a while.”

“That’s the idea, yeah.”  Tony shrugged and drew a metal glove – actually an amputated stump from an earlier suit prototype – out of his bag.  “Sorry.  No hard feelings.”

Loki gave the glove only a brief glance.  “Rest assured that I have no feelings at all where you’re concerned.  You remain beneath my notice, and always will.”

“Mm.  Thanks for that.”  The tone was sarcastic, but Tony actually _was_ thankful - the more of a jerk Loki was, the less bad he would feel about whaling on him when he couldn't fight back. “So let's get going.”  Tony checked once more to make sure they were alone, and came closer.  “But there's something I want to ask you first.”

Loki raised his eyebrows.

“Nobody can see us in here.”  Tony bent to lay the glove on the floor – carefully, but still the heavy thud made something of an impression on Loki; his eyes shot to the glove again and this time he swallowed.  Tony ignored that hint of fear and just went on.  “I'm going to bust you up either way, but: do you want a blowjob first?”

Loki blinked rapidly.  “I- beg your pardon.  Do I...?”

“Want me.  To suck.  Your cock,” Tony explained.  “It's win-win, the way I see it.  You get a BJ, and less ass-kicking, and I get to suck off a god.  Whaddaya say?”

Loki tilted his head back and closed his eyes a moment.  “Let me...  Let me be sure that I'm understanding you properly,” he said.  “You're telling me that my choices are to be beaten for an hour, or to receive sexual pleasure for fifteen minutes and then be beaten for the remaining forty-five?”

Tony shrugged.  “Well, yeah – if you think you can last fifteen minutes.  I mean, I give really good blow jobs.  My prediction is you’ll be coming all over the place in five, seven minutes tops.  Which leaves a bit over _fifty_ minutes of ow for you, but yeah, you got the idea.”

“I see.”  Loki had a very level stare when he wanted to.  “What I fail to see is why my consent is required at all.”

“Because I don't-...”  Tony caught himself and stopped.   _I don't blow people without permission_ was a pretty stupid thing to say to someone you were about to beat up in cold blood.  He revised himself.  “Because it would defeat the whole purpose.  If you don't come I don't get my bragging rights.  And let's face it, there's no blow job in the world good enough to wring an orgasm out of a guy who's resisting.   _Really_ resisting, I mean – none of that _no-no-no-ooh-yes-yes_ shit from bad pornos.”

“I see,” Loki said again.  Then he shrugged.  “Very well.  Win-win, as you said.  I may be mad, but I'm not a masochist.”  He shifted in his chair, slouching backwards and opening his legs so wide Tony's jaw dropped.  “Blow away.”

“Uh, great.”  Tony knelt down between his thighs and cracked his knuckles.  “Okay.  Here we go.  So, um, I'm sorry this is awkward, you know, I know you don't actually-”

“You'll have to be quiet if you're hoping for an erection,” Loki interrupted, eyes closed again.  “This may surprise you, but I don't find the anticipation of torture by my enemies to be particularly erotic.”

“Sure, okay.  Zipping lips.  You go ahead and, you know, think of your girlfriend, boyfriend, divine alien porn stars, whatever.  Lips zipped.  Do your thing.”  He walked his fingers up Loki's leg, the lightest touch he had, and brushed them over Loki's crotch.  Lightly.  And then again.  And again.

After a while it became apparent that whatever Loki was thinking of was working, because a bulge was developing, and so Tony switched to a more insistent tapping on it, a bolder swipe every now and again with his palm.  Loki's hips moved, his breath caught, and he said just: “Rub.”

Tony did it, still outside of the clothing, rubbing over the god's junk with his hand.  Loki sat with his head thrown back and his eyes closed, rolling his hips gently, adding directions like “Harder” and “Cup it; curl your fingers.”

Tony was groping what was likely to be a very impressive boner, and just when he was about to say so Loki laughed and said, to the ceiling: “And, we have liftoff.  Put it in your mouth.  Don't talk.”

He didn't need a second invitation.  He opened the pants – buttons, who put buttons on a spandex-and-leather combination? – and reached in, meaning to give Loki a squeeze through his underwear.

What he grabbed was unexpectedly hot and _Whoops that's his cock_.  Norse gods didn't wear underwear, apparently.  Okay, fine, he could work with that.

Loki let out a groan the first time he was touched and bucked his hips.  It was hard to pull him free of those stupid pants, though, so Tony nudged his knee with his free hand and said, “Up a second; I'll pull these down.”

Loki didn't complain about hearing the enemy's voice this time; he only lifted his ass off the chair so that Tony could jerk his clothing out of the way a couple of inches.  Not too far though - if he pulled the pants too much they would hamper Loki's ability to spread his legs so inhumanly wide, which was a good look on him.  “Better?” he said once the cock popped free, and then straight away bent his head to suck on it.  Loki smelled good, tasted nice (a little post-battle sweat wasn't a bad thing).  That was good - it would've been really unfortunate if he'd turned out to be disgusting.

“ _Oh_ -.  Yes, that's good.  Slow down a bit.”

“Mm-hm,” Tony said with his mouth full, and arched off it long enough to add: “Bossy is fine.”

More than fine, actually; he hadn't really expected to enjoy this but it turned out that Loki's terse cool orders were kind of pushing his buttons.

“Use your hands.  Yes.  Your mouth more slowly, for now.  Deeper.  A little- yes, like that, that’s fine.  Grip can be firmer, a bit- mm-hm.”

For a while Tony just followed directions, but then Loki said: “Now surprise me.”

Tony almost decided to see how he would react to being fingered, but then didn't, because it seemed a little too intimate given the circumstances.  If he were getting a blowjob from an enemy, he wouldn't want that.  He would just want to skull-fuck the bastard as hard and dirty as possible.

So instead he kneeled up a little higher for a better angle, opened his throat and took Loki all the way down.  It was a skill he had worked very hard to perfect, and he knew by the god's squirming and swearing that he hadn't lost his touch in the week or so since he'd used it last.

He worked it with his throat for a while, as long as he could before he needed to pull up for air.  When he did finally need to breathe, he did it in style – in Tony’s opinion, desperately tearing oneself free of the cock was the mark of a very amateur deep-throater.  Instead he moved up slowly, lips tight, a long luxurious slide right up to the tip, where he finished with a loud cartoon kiss.

Loki laughed at that, for a second, but it got lost in a gasp when Tony dove back down.

“Yes and use your hands while you- _ah_ -...”

Tony handled the balls a little more roughly this time, and Loki seemed to enjoy it; he panted louder and squirmed harder and his voice was jagged when he spoke again.  “Up and down – can you?”

Tony could.  He could do deep strokes, so deep that his nose pressed into Loki's crotch with every one, coming up just far enough to let himself breathe.  The motion rubbed cock directly over his gag reflex, but Tony had put his time in practicing and didn't falter once.

Until Loki ordered, breathless: “Choke on it.”

Hey, he could do that too.  Tony shifted one of Loki's legs onto his shoulder, so as to change the angle and make it less comfortable for himself.  He took a deep breath and went down down down.  He squeezed with his throat during an upstroke, so that he started to cough, and forced himself back down right away.  That did it.  Once the gagging started Loki gasped _yes_ and shoved with his hips, making him choke more.

It brought thick ropey drool up into his mouth, so Tony pulled off long enough to ask: “You like it messy?”

“Hm?  No.”  Loki sounded dazed.  “Lick it up – swallow.   _Oh_.”  He had to pause to groan, when Tony began cleaning up his cock with fierce suction and long harsh licks.  “ _Yes_.  Yes, and you'll swallow when I climax as well, is that clear?”

“Damn straight.”  Loki's twitching had become erratic, and he was already thinking about the cumshot, so Tony knew he was very nearly there.  He used quick shallow sucking, plus strokes with his hand, to bring him the rest of the way and before long Loki was swearing again, in English first and then in words Tony had never even heard.

He felt the god's body tighten all around him, heard chains clank as he arched, and then Loki gasped “ _Staydontmove_ -!”  and shoved deep, coming in his mouth, almost straight down his throat really.  Tony pulled back an inch or two to make sure he actually got to taste it a little. What would be the point otherwise?  He maintained pressure with his tongue, massaging Loki through it, feeling the twitches and spurts that said he had done a good fucking job.

_I sucked off a god.  Bam._  He waited until all was quiet on the western front, and then pulled slowly off, swallowing as he went.  (Swallowing part, at least.  The taste was really interesting and he wasn't yet done thinking about it.)

The moment the cock was fully out of his mouth, Loki's incredibly flexible legs clamped tight around his neck.

“ _Hey_ -” he sputtered, trying to pull away, but the leg that had been flung up over his shoulder yanked him down and held him.  The other was climbing up his body, stepping on his waist, moving around his back.  “Stop it-”  

Then he grew too panicked to talk: a thigh was pressed tight against the side of his neck, against an artery, and he could feel heat flood his head as the circulation cut off.  “Hey-”

The other leg was resituating itself, moving, tightening.  Tony wanted to grab at it, but one of his arms was caught beneath Loki's body and the other trapped uselessly on Loki's stomach, and he couldn’t reach around behind himself to fix this.

One arm in, one arm out... oh good lord, this was actually a grappling move whose name he knew.  Natasha had tried to teach him this, it was called a _triangle choke_ and for the life of him he couldn't remember how you got out of it.

“Loki,” he rasped, struggling uselessly, trying to yank backwards, yank up, yank away.  “Please, I can't- Stop it, Loki.   _Loki_!”

“Look at me,” Loki said, calm.   When Tony arched hard he could just raise his head enough to make eye contact.  “Say it again.  Say my name.”

The pressure on his neck made it difficult to draw breath, and worse, his vision was starting to fuzz.  “ _Loki_.  Loki, please-...”  He stared into Loki's eyes; it had to help, Loki had to _see_ him, realize that he was _dying_ , and you couldn't just go and watch someone _die_ in cold blood.

“This is your death, Tony Stark.  It won't take long.  Hush.”  The legs hardened, squeezing.

Tony sucked for air.  Grabbed at Loki's body, slapped at him, tried to twist-...

Loki only watched, face tight with effort as he held on.  He didn't say another fucking word.  Not one word, not even to mock, nothing, as Tony's head spun and he gave up struggling because it was all he could do to hang onto consciousness.

“L-”  He couldn't even say the name again.

He thought his eyes were open, but everything was black.  He thought Loki was silent, but then he realized there was talking, and it took him a moment to parse the words.  “No hard feelings, Tony Stark.”

He had no hard feelings.  He had no feelings at all.  All he felt in the end was warm.

***************************     

The End.

Guys, I'm sorry!  I actually like Tony!  But I think most fanfics that do this scene make Loki very easy to tame, and I don't think he would be.  Please let me know what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had originally intended for Tony to be dead at the end of the story. However. While not tame, Loki is also not stupid. So, I think there is a plausible explanation for Tony surviving. If you want him to be dead, then stop after Chapter 1 and don't read this. But if you want a happier ending…**

* * *

Tony woke abruptly from a dream about lily pads, and discovered that he was on the floor of a hallway surrounded by agents and Avengers both. Everyone was looking concerned. For him. He must be just regaining consciousness. For some reason. "What happened?"

"Loki." Natasha spoke up. "He choked you out somehow. With his pants down."

_What the hell?_

"Mind telling us what the hell was going on in there?"

It flooded back suddenly.  _I just sucked off a god._

He swallowed. His senses were all screwy, but he could still sort of taste...

"Did-"  _Did somebody give me mouth-to-mouth_? he was going to snicker, but caught himself just in time. Some unlucky agent, probably, who would be better off not knowing. He revised himself. "Did Loki say anything?"

"Why?" Bruce was kneeling down beside him. "Don't you remember? You shouldn't have lost more than a couple of seconds, unless you were hurt worse than we know."

Tony shook his head. "No, I'm fine. He… said he had to pee," he invented. There really wasn't a better explanation for what the prisoner was doing with his dick out. "I think I was going to hold a bucket or something for him... I guess it all just happened fast. Or maybe I hit my head? You know I've had concussions in the double digits since I started with the Iron Man thing."

Bruce blinked. "I do know that." He looked around. "I also know that nobody else here did. You're usually incredibly protective with your medical information. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah – fine." He struggled up, and everybody helped him to his feet. "Uh… where's Loki?"

"Getting his face bashed in," Natasha said coolly. "Thor had a change of heart when he found out what happened."

"Think he'll mind if I tag in?"

Steve sighed. "I know you're no hero, Stark, but bloodthirsty battery is…"

"Is the least of what he deserves," Tony snapped. "He could have killed me."

Natasha looped her arm through his and tugged. "Come on – I'll take you. Everybody else, back to work." She brought him down the hall and paused at the door. "He could have killed you," she repeated softly.

"Yep."

She swiped her card over the lock. "I'll stay out here in case you need anything."

"Thanks."

* * *

When he stepped in he had to fight hard not to make a face. Loki was in rough, rough shape. Still tied to the chair, but chained tighter – and slumped against the chains, his head drooping until all you could see was hair. With sweat and blood dripping off it.

"Hey there, broskis." He crossed his arms and waited.

Thor didn't look at him. "I am glad to see that you are well," he said, grim.

"Yeah, me too. And how about  _you_?" he said to Loki, and crossed the room to grab the god by the hair. Yanked, and tried not to wince. There were bleeding cuts, welts, swelling. Thor hadn't been gentle – and the way Loki's eye and nose had already puffed up said he'd been at it for a while now. "Hey. I  _said,_  aren't you glad to see me?"

Loki coughed – which sprayed blood. Tony had to let go to let him spit it out. "Perhaps you haven't noticed, but I have bigger problems right now than  _you_ , Stark."

Tony smiled. "No, you don't." He followed Thor's lead and talked without taking eyes off the prisoner. "Thor: mind if I take over?"

"That would be fair." Thor patted him on the shoulder (ruining his shirt in the process; the hand was sticky with blood) and headed for the door.

He paused just before stepping out. "Man of Iron… you need not stay your hand out of thought for me. There is nothing left of my brother in the creature before you; I care not whether he lives or dies."

Loki spat blood again and called after him: "Love you too, Thor! Tell Mother I said hello!"

Tony waited until the door clanged shut. Then he reached down and tipped Loki up by the chin. " _Now,_ I am officially your biggest problem." He waited to see what Loki would say.

"I'll take another blow job first, if you're offering." Loki spoke in almost a whisper, definitely too soft for the cameras to pick up, but nevertheless…

"Let's get ourselves some privacy," Tony said loudly. "I don't like to kick the crap out of people with an audience." He disconnected the cameras and then came to stand by the chair. A safe distance away. "All right, Reindeer Games. Mind telling me what the hell happened?"

* * *

Loki shrugged underneath the chains. "I choked you unconscious. Then I kicked things at the door to draw the attention of the guard outside."

Tony shifted. "Why?"

"Because you didn't wake promptly on your own. I thought perhaps I'd held you a little longer than advisable."

"No but I mean… why didn't you just finish me off? You said you were going to."

"I reconsidered. Killing you wouldn't have brought me any closer to escape," Loki pointed out – calm. "But releasing you, so that you owed your life to me… might."

Tony's jaw dropped. "I don't  _owe my life_  to you, you ass."

"No? What do you think would have happened if I'd held on a while longer? I could have killed you – or made a vegetable of you if I were feeling really cruel. Instead I released you of my own volition. I assure you, you weren't going anywhere on your own."

"I- I don't owe you shit." He tried not to feel shaken. It was true, though – he could have  _died._  "You choked me til I passed out, Loki."

"Yes, and my brother has already taken me to task for that." Loki gave him a bloody smile. "You don't think his efforts were sufficient?"

"You're missing the point."

"No.  _You_  are. You're wasting time." He sniffled in hard and spat blood out onto the floor with authority. "Get the woman in here and let's get started."

Tony had been reaching into his back pocket for a rag, because all the blood was starting to distract him, but at that he froze. "What?"

"The woman. Romanoff. She  _did_ accompany you, did she not?"

How could he know that? "Uh…"  _Ignore him._  No good ever came of listening to Loki. "Head back," he ordered, instead of answering. There was a cut through Loki's eyebrow that was particularly ugly, yawning open and dripping blood down into the eye. It looked horrible. "Can you even see?"

"Not now that you're holding a cloth over my face," Loki reported, sounding impatient. "Enough. I don't require first aid, Stark, I require Agent Romanoff. Please be so good as to fetch her for me."

Tony applied more pressure suddenly, to shut him up. "Why?" In case the pressure wasn't incentive enough, he  _rubbed_.

" _Ah-._ " Loki struggled a moment, then held himself still and just grit his teeth. "All right. Because-  _ah_. Because one rogue agent would not be enough to effect an escape. But with two of you, and some good planning, it will be possible."

_Escape?_ He stopped poking at the cut. Even  _if_ he'd been considered maybe owing Loki a thank-you, which he was still not certain about, it certainly would not stretch so far as escape. "Uh, Loki, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not helping you get out of here."

Loki's voice was all pained and airy, but he answered with confidence. "Yes you are. If you won't help me you'll be expected to help  _kill_  me, and I know you don't want to. Especially not after I've spared you."

"I really don't give you as much credit for that as you're-"

"Besides," Loki said over him, "Think how awkward it will be to murder me with the taste of me still on your tongue. My seed still in your belly."

All right, that was... not something he wanted to think about. And he wished he  _didn't_ still taste it. How much mouthwash would it take to forget?

"Well anyway," he said, "Unless I missed something, Natasha doesn't have the same, you know, dilemma. So she'll never-"

"She will help me because I have Barton. And have ordered him to commit suicide if I don't return on schedule."

_Shit._ He wanted to accuse Loki of lying – Loki was, after all, an inveterate liar. But they couldn't take the chance. "You've told her that?"

"Not the details – there were cameras, and she'd be kept from me if Fury thought her compromised. But she knows what I want and the kind of thing I'll do if she doesn't cooperate. Go and fetch her. She's doubtless already obtained keys for these shackles, and I'd like to get going. I have work to get back to; I can't sit around all day being fellated by superheroes." He chuckled. "As enjoyable as that might be. I will admit you're good at it."

Since he couldn't even look the prisoner in the face anymore and didn't know what else to do, Tony went and let Natasha in.

* * *

**The End.**

**There: a happier ending. Satisfied?**


End file.
